MOST WANTED
by Neil Davies1
Summary: "I've got five million reasons to kill you, and they've accrued a lot of interest." A figure from Avon's past has resurfaced and is soon going to wish he hadn't in this tale of insane science and old scores.


MOST WANTED

Back pressed against the cool metal of the wall he could its chill eat into him. Good; it would keep him alert and he needed to be. Six sense screaming at him Avon knew this place wasn't what it seemed from the outside. A water recycling plant indeed, such places weren't protected by class 5 force fields with triple magna-locked doors and armed guards. Much as he hated to admit it, Blake had been right there was something going on here beyond purifying drinking water.

Impatient Avon let his gaze flick across the corridor, the guard was due back in two minutes and the vault door was still stubbornly closed. Face moist and eyes narrowed Vila shook the tension out of his right hand and took out a newer, slimmer tool.

"Another few moments," he said anxiously not needing to look up/

"Any longer and we'll be joining the staff pension plan," Avon drawled although he knew the little man was doing his best; sadly sometimes this wasn't good enough.

"Relax, we'll hear that mobile vending machine long before it sees us."

The security robot was old but had been upgraded recently; in fact some serious money had been spent on his detection and weaponry systems which unnerved Avon further.

"What's the problem Vila you told me opening one of those things was simplicity itself?"

"There are a couple of fail safes and back-ups I hadn't anticipated."

You and me both thought the tall brooding man who took himself over to a window overlooking the main hallway; some meters below a squad of guards had assembled to be addressed by a slim woman in the same black leathers and helmet.

Barking orders at them she pointed left and right assigning them areas to check; something about her voice nagged at Avon he was sure he'd heard it before somewhere. It was rare to find a woman in charge of a security detachment this far from earth and as she turned and looked up he ducked back.

The mint green eyes and cherry red lips belonged to a long predatory face that was both beautiful and malicious at the same time. A name flashed into his mind and the tension he'd felt before magnified, so it was a relief when Vila cocked his thumb, gave a wink and pulled the vault door open.

"Easy," he lied wiping his moist brow, "When you know how."

"By all means waste time taking a bow," said Avon shoving his way past to enter a wide, brightly lit room with 3 doors leading off it.

"No need to thank me," Vila's sarcasm was wasted.

"I won't bother then," Avon said virtually to himself, his brilliant eyes taking in everything. They were in a reception area an anti-chamber and high above two blind cameras hung limply. This was it the core of the facility, they were close to their objective.

There was a concave desk to his right with oval computer terminals, on his left on the wall was the hated federation logo SAFETY THROUGH STRENGTH it boasted and a snort escaped the aquiline nose.

"Looks boring," said Vila, "Like a third rate hotel lobby," he shouldered his kit bag.

"So why the high security, why the robot and why Seska?"

"Who," the thief blinked not recognising the name? Ignoring him Avon nodded at the door directly ahead with the gold flourishes and the three upright arrows.

"Get that open," he snarled going back to ease the vault door shut before the robot returned.

"Okay but tell me why is Blake interested in a water recycling plant," tools out Vila examined the interior door soon finding a panel to peer open and circuits to vandalise?

"Records show Servalan has been here 3 times in the last month. Given how remote this place is, how far off the main space lanes it doesn't make any sense. If it interests her it interests us."

Thinking about this the other man studied his hands, "How much should I worry."

"With Seska on duty – a lot."

"You mentioned that name before, who is he this Seska?"

Still not replying Avon went over to one of the computers, he was more at home with them he understood them, they were logical unlike people who he always found irritating and unreliable.

The computer would contain the layout of the plant and what went on here. It would be hidden of course, defending by fire walls and codes and passwords but these were meat and drink to a man who had almost overcome the federation banking system.

"What are you looking for," busy Vila inserted two thin wires into the circuitry?

"You don't detail a top security pro like Seska to a dump like this without a good reason," the word trap was buzzing away inside that cool precise brain, Avon just knew that they hadn't been smart enough this time, that a series of easy victories had made them complacent.

Recent missions had gone without a hitch, they'd almost been too easy, blowing up this, rifling that, terrorism should be more of a challenge and Avon knew this was what his federation file called him a terrorist.

It lumped him with Blake, Jenna and the rest of the motley crew he flew with and that annoyed him more than anything.

"Why don't we just fix the thermite bombs in here," asked Vila, "This close to the core they'd destroy everything worth destroying."

"I like to know what it is I'm destroying," Avon snapped defeating the easy fire walls with aplomb, "What's worth 3 visits by the supreme commander and the presence of a psychopath like Seska."

Giving a shrug like he didn't care Vila made progress, the interior door was much easier than he'd feared they should be past it in 30 seconds at the outside.

Then Avon gave a gasp and sat back frowning, "Kershaw," he grunted.

"And he is," not expecting a reply Vila was astonished when Avon answered with a clenched jaw.

"A man I've been hoping to kill for a very long time."

A frown tightening his swarthy features Blake considered the chart before him, it showed three spheres representing planets A, B and C. Near the centre of them was a small sphere designated D and next to it a question mark.

The blond woman behind Blake stared at him quizzically before speaking, "You've been looking at that for ages."

Realising he was being anti-social Blake turned with a shrug, "In the past month 3 non-aligned independent planets have turned about face and joined the federation without warning, places that swore they never would, whose leadership despised everything the administration stood for."

Jenna sighed it had happened before; "They were pressured into submission, threatened."

"But that's just the point Jenna they weren't no war fleet, no military manoeuvres, no economic sanctions not even any rhetoric."

"Are you saying they just changed their minds out of the blue; all three," her tone betrayed scepticism, "That just doesn't happen."

"In this case it did," he was flustered, "And I can't explain it."

"What about Zen?"

"I've asked the same questions in about 12 different ways, but without data there isn't much even he can do."

"So why did we come here to some water recycling plant and not go to the planets themselves," Jenna wondered?

"A month ago Servalan came here; within hours (not days) Omicron A had joined the federation after 40 years of resisting. Ten days later she visited again and Omicron B followed suit. Then a week ago a third visit," Blake waved at Omicron C.

"Change of government," Jenna offered?

"No the same people in charge just a complete volt face," Blake clenched his fists.

"Was any reason given, did they make a statement?"

"Platitudes, clichés, we swear unending loyalty to the Terran Administration."

"So Servalan is somehow involved."

"Three visits to a remote planetoid in the middle of nowhere, oh yes the supreme commander is certainly involved."

"You think it's some new breakthrough don't you, some technological advance we haven't seen before. But why hide it away inside a water recycling plant?"

Blake could only say, "Perhaps water or moisture plays some part in the process; I honestly don't know Jenna."

Maybe it was time to look at the problem from a different angle, "Who's in charge down there?"

Blake pointed to a screen on which a face had appeared, fifty-plus, bald, myopic really quite ugly, "Vax Kershaw," he said.

"Career military," she guessed?

"Not quite the contrary he has an academic background – degrees in robotics, cybernetics and micro cellular engineering."

Jenna's brow creased, "Rather over qualified isn't he?"

Blake could only agree, "Appallingly so."

"So why would a man like that be made director of something so outwardly mundane?"

"Perhaps Avon will be able to tell us."

"Yes about that, why send Avon why not go down yourself?"

At this point the grim face softened into a knowing smile, "Because I've just discovered something very interesting about Kershaw," turning to the interface between himself and the super computer Blake said, "Zen repeat what you told me about Vax Kershaw, focus on his time at the Terran Academy," glancing back at the blond woman with a smirk he added, "You're going to like this."

The head seemed too big for the podgy body, vast and wide with a pink domed crown its only hair sprouted in grey-white tufts from the sides. The crenulated forehead led down to bulging soft green eyes that at times seemed to cross over a flat piggy nose.

The man was like a pale gargoyle in an ill fitting grey jumpsuit, an image enhanced by short bowed legs and rather long almost simian arms that ended in paw-like hands with thick grey hair extending from the wrists to the finger tips.

Kershaw was gazing enraptured into an equally strange device that looked for all the world like a giant egg timer. It was easily twice his height and the twin bowls, one atop the other contained a curious blue oil that roiled and slurped alarmingly. Within it a curious silver glitter could be seen as though billions of tiny lights were swimming through the unguent in clusters.

Aware of the door opening Vax smelled the strong perfume first before hearing the click of the army regulation boots, then he saw the reflection of his guest in a beaker. Looking as glamorous and threatening as ever Seska came to a halt in the middle of the lab. A sensual and athletic young woman whose tight outfit accentuated her impressive curves.

He knew she could outrun and outfight most of her platoon as she drove herself very hard, rarely out of the gym when she wasn't taking part in drills and mock terrorist responses. Her energy was overpowering this poster girl for military females.

He wondered how she dealt with her obvious sexual appetites, maybe she was having it off with one of her jar heads, possibly more than one, she could be working her way through the entire platoon for all he knew. She certainly showed no interest in some undersized 53 year old academic.

"Another drill Seska," he said with a hint of mild scorn.

"It keeps the men on their toes and maintains morale," Seska had a sharp voice for a woman, the kind used to barking orders.

"You can't seriously believe _they_ will come here," Vax snorted.

"I do and they will I'm sure of it," Seska was not a woman given to self-doubt.

"The liberator," he scoffed at the stupid name, "Crewed by a political fanatic, a smuggler, a thief, an alien terrorist and some oversized cretin."

"And Avon," now a smile played on the tough/pretty features, "Don't forget him."

"Ah yes Avon," said with something approaching pride, "The one shinning light in the firmament, an intellectual heavyweight."

"You knew him before," said the commander with authority.

"Yes I did know him before," Kershaw agreed his gaze becoming reflective as it turned away from the blue oil.

"He was your student wasn't he at the academy," she'd read the file she knew the bare bones.

"Best one I ever had a real star completed a 3 year course in 3 months; we struggled to challenge him in the end. Brilliant at logic, mathematics and computers; the sharpest mind of his generation."

"So what went wrong, didn't he try to rob a bank," Seska was withering?

"Not just any bank but the federation central bank."

"And he failed," the woman scoffed like she had never failed at anything.

"No he didn't," Kershaw's face darkened, "The bank had 30 defence systems and Avon beat all of them every single one."

"I don't understand..."

"What he didn't know, couldn't know was that the bank had a 31st defence," a thumb tapped a chest, "Me, I was waiting for him."

Seska frowned, "You knew he'd try to rob the bank?"

"The thing about really intelligent people Seska, brilliant minds like Avon is they become impatient. Life moves too slowly for them, its gifts take too long so in the end they decide to take them."

"So you set a trap is that it," traps were something the military mind could understand?

"In a way I suppose," Sounding almost sad now the scientist glanced down at his shoes, "From the way the algorithms were untied I knew it was Avon I could almost sense him, nobody else could have defeated the fire walls, viruses and barriers with such flare. 5 million he was after, a lot of money back then."

"But you stopped him; you ejected him from the system."

A weary nod, "We circled each other, we duelled and sparred; one brilliant psyche against another like two chess masters seeking an advantage."

She smirked, "Such modesty."

The mockery enraged Kershaw, "genius has no need of modesty."

Now her eyes narrowed and thick lips compressed, "a genius, you," she blurted?

"Yes I am," an arm waved, "Who else could have devised and engineered this. Three times Servalan has been to see it, three times, she is a woman of vision she's going places and I shall be going with her."

"You hope," unconvinced Seska looked at Kershaw almost pityingly.

"I know," he retorted, Servalan's honeyed praise still fresh in his mind _when I am president you shall be my chief scientific advisor_ , not if but when like it was a foregone conclusion. She was an amazing woman so driven so astute that he didn't doubt the veracity of the future she envisaged.

The crashing open of the room door made both of them jump and she reach for the weapon on her left hip for a cross-draw.

In first Avon covered her with his blaster, he knew who was the more dangerous of the two because he'd seen her in action, "You're fast Seska," he admitted, "But at this range I could turn even you into a Sunday roast."

She wisely didn't touch the weapon but her eyes hated him, narrow and caustic like those of a roused cobra.

"Keep her covered Vila," Avon let his gaze pan to the small gnome stood next to a giant egg timer. He was older, somehow shorter, the shoulders rounded and hair now totally grey.

"No tears of joy professor," he said dryly, "I'm disappointed."

Kershaw's expression veered between shock and disgust finally settling on the latter, "So this is what you've sunk to is it Avon, crude violence and theatrics?"

Smile freezing and diminishing under the criticism Avon edged closer to his former teacher, his one-time mentor and his betrayer, "I kill people for 4 reasons," he said icily, "They bore me, betray me, chase me or fail to laugh at my jokes. You," he aimed his weapon, "Tick every box."

If he was intimidated the old academic didn't show it nor was it obvious in his reply, "So you're going to gun me down like a common thug."

"I've got five million reasons to kill you Kershaw and they've been accruing interest."

"You've been associating with low class scum like him for too long Avon; it's rubbed off."

As a delta grade Vila was used to being insulted and patronised by those who deemed themselves superior so his one reply was rich with disdain, "Thanks," he hoisted an explosive, "Where do you want this put Avon?" A quick scan of the lab was followed by.

"Over by those computers," Seska was eyed, "Gun on the floor and kick it towards me."

The security chief reluctantly complied, kicking the gun so hard it crashed into a panel noisily.

"Now the knife in your left boot, I remember that nasty little trick."

This too clattered across the linoleum.

"Before we blow this place to atoms Kershaw, you can tell me what's really going on here; I presume it has something to do with this," the huge egg timer and its blue oil was studied.

"Scan the contents Avon, you used to be a bright pupil, you tell me."

Removing a palm sized scanner from his belt and waving it over the glass Avon frowned at the results, "Software," he allowed surprise to register, "I'm reading software programs."

Looking up confused Vila began priming a second bomb, "How's that possible in all that gloop?"

"Nano seeds," the dark haired man took a step back.

"Exactly," smug now Kershaw patted the glass affectionately, "I finally did it; you may remember we discussed the theory many times."

"Active stem cells in solution programmed with ideas and attitudes, but how are they delivered?"

"Artificial meteorites fired into a planet's atmosphere, the outer crust burns away but the seeds are protected by special containers that dissolve naturally once they reach the eco system. The seeds spread and replicate exponentially getting into water, soil, air, food and livestock."

"And people," Avon joined the dots.

"Yes especially them and it happens very quickly," Kershaw enthused.

"People who then rewritten from the molecular level given new ideas and thought patterns new perceptions, converted into willing slaves."

"Model federation citizens," the little man corrected, "Decent and law abiding."

"Unquestioning zombies," Avon rarely felt strong emotions but now he experienced one in its rawest form – disgust.

So this was how independent non-aligned worlds went from defiance to obedience overnight, it was terrifying.

Overcome by his own cleverness Kershaw prattled, "No more need for battle fleets, armies, squads of gun totting goons or mass executions."

Sensing Seska flinch and tense up Avon turned to her, "Take a good look around you Seska; you're looking at the end of your career."

"Is he right Kershaw," the security chief demanded, "Is that what all this is about?"

Avon couldn't resist an ironic smile, "You might as well pack away your gun and apply for unemployment credits, this man has made you redundant."

Taking a step towards the scientist Seska clenched both fists, "Tell me he's lying Kershaw."

"Welcome to the land of the rank and file," said Vila with wry amusement, "We're expendable."

"To Servalan," Avon sighed, "Everyone is expendable."

"Not me," Vax objected, "I'm going to be rewarded, promoted; I'm going back to earth in a blaze of glory."

His look almost pitying Avon regarded the odd little troll, "I didn't realise you were so naive, so gullible."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Vila enjoyed what he said next, it wasn't often he got one over an alpha grade, "If this plan of yours works she'll take all the credit and you'll have an accident."

"A convenient one," Avon agreed, "Probably in deep space," he couldn't restrain a short chuckle, "Servalan doesn't make promises Kershaw, except to herself; your value to her is almost over."

Seska said, "Your value to me has ended already," but as she removed yet another hidden knife from a back pocket Avon turned to level his gun.

"I need someone to switch off the force field so we can teleport directly out of here, help us Seska, help yourself to."

The woman paused to consider this, she had never seen herself as an ally to Kerr Avon or any other rebel but what she'd heard here was chilling beyond belief. If people could be subdued by science by tiny seeds then it was the end of the space fleet and any hopes she had of glory or promotion.

"I can't do it from here I need to go to the command annex," her smile was challenging, "You'll have to trust me."

Avon didn't trust anyone, he'd done that once before and it cost him five million credits, his job, his freedom and almost his life.

"Go with her Vila, I can set the charges myself."

"You're a suspicious man," Seska purred but there was admiration in the words.

"Getting stabbed in the back will do that for you," Avon was looking at Kershaw when he said this, his inference obvious.

"Terrorism," the old man snorted, "You've fallen a long way."

"From a man who sucks up to Servalan I'll take that as a compliment."

"It wasn't meant as one."

"I know," the grim finality in the words was underlined by a bleak look of withering contempt, "The only thing to decide now is what to do with you Vax – I could shoot you, leave you to get blown to atoms or take you with me."

"Why would you take me?"

"I might hand you over to your esteemed leader and you can try to explain your failure to her; then you'll find out what kind of woman she is."

The arrogance draining from his wrinkled face the professor looked around in desperation, Seska had deserted him she had betrayed her vows; he would see she was punished for that if he survived and he had to he simply had to, the project was too important.

"I taught you everything you know Avon, I took you under my wing the son of a cold sadistic father from the wrong side of the tracks."

If it were possible Avon's features hardened, his eyes becoming cold slits, "The only thing you taught me was how corrupt everything is and how those in power don't give a damn."

"And they will cling to that power by any means necessary, you can't beat them Avon it's futile to try, Blake is doomed."

"Blake maybe doomed but so are you Kershaw," a whirling clicking sound was his only warning. Spinning around he prepared to fire but the beam from the robot smashed the gun from his fingers and the bulky clumsy looking automaton rolled forwards, its extruded weapon aimed right at him.

"Checkmate I think," Kershaw's mocking tone was almost as bad as being killed by the rattling heap of junk and Avon's face reflected weary defeat.

Watched closely by Vila, Seska went over to a bulky terminal and thumbed some keys with an expertise that unsettled the little man. He didn't trust her and he hadn't liked leaving Avon alone.

Cutting into his thoughts she asked, "What's to stop me from switching this back on the moment you walk out of here?"

"Simple; you're coming with us, at least as far as our teleport jump-off point."

Nodding her appreciation of his thoroughness she hit one final key, "there, force field down" and stood there appraising him. He had no doubt she was as lethal without a weapon as with one and took a step back.

"Let's go," waving his weapon he moved out of the way.

"Are you afraid of me Vila; an unarmed woman?"

Vila was afraid of everyone, "If Avon respects you that means you're good," one didn't become a security commander by being squeamish; they were a tough macho lot.

Seska let that pass her by, "So you're one of the notorious Liberator crew, the terrorists who've led us a merry dance for months blowing us this and wrecking that, stealing cipher keys and making a mug out of Travis."

Letting her move ahead of him Vila stayed alert, he knew that to drop his guard for even a second could be lethal, "We've had our moments," he conceded.

"Yes you have," said Seska in an apparently relaxed tone, "With more to come maybe?"

He was about to answer when she spun around and made her move and it was a good move; one he was woefully unprepared for.

I'm dead thought Avon, gun gone and the robot's targeting system engaged, whatever I do, it'll kill me. So he did what he usually did when things seemed hopeless he relaxed and gave an ironic smile at the absurdities of fate.

Kershaw said, "I met your father once, I think it was a conference on Ultima Prime; we spoke about you or rather he did, after a few drinks he became quite expressive."

Not wanting to think about his father or drink Avon steeled himself, he and the old man had never seen eye to eye, in fact he couldn't remember one single time when his father had done anything but criticise and belittle him.

"You were such a disappointment," Kershaw was enjoying himself now, "Wrong exam choices, wrong career choices and then there was that girl, what was her name – Anna – she was so beneath you in his view."

Jaw clenching under the abuse Avon kept looking at the robot, maybe he could throw something at it, distract the thing if only for a second; one second was all he needed.

"He said you were too much like your mother, unfocused I believe was the term he used, you had gifts but no idea how to utilise them. I must say, based on how things have turned out, that he was spot on."

"Just tell this heap of junk to kill me Kershaw; I don't want to be bored to death."

"I mean," Kershaw chuckled softly, "What are you a man on the run with a price on your head. Oh by the way – and I must share this – did you know that the bounty on you is twice that of the one on Blake. You're top of the federations 'most wanted' list, an achievement of sorts perhaps."

It amused Avon to be worth more than Blake albeit briefly, he liked the idea of being the 'most wanted' although it was scant consolation now.

Then without warning the robot's head exploded, it burst apart in a blinding magnesium flash of super white flames hurling debris and shrapnel in all directions.

Vila he thought had that gutless half-wit finally done something right? But it was Seska he saw holding the gun, Seska had saved him it was her shooting skills that had been decisive. No doubt she'd disarmed Vila, but he wasn't dead because he stood beyond her bruised but alive.

"Thank you," he exhaled.

"Looks like neither of us is redundant today," marching up to the burning blackened hulk of the robot she eased around it, "Hello again professor," the icy tone of the greeting caused Kershaw to back away.

"Point that at Avon," he tried to reassert himself but the balance of power had shifted quickly as it often did in a crisis.

Instead Seska tossed her gun to Avon who caught it, checked it and spun back to his old mentor, "Is the force field down?"

"For another 66 seconds," the commander confirmed.

Avon nodded, "My father died choking on his own vomit," his tone was almost conversational, "I watched it happen and did nothing to save him, you see there's one thing I'm very good at Kershaw – evening the score."

The single blast didn't hit Vax but burst open the top most of the two glass cylinders, causing it to shatter and smear Kershaw with its blue ichor.

Avon and Seska then backed out of the room double quick as Kershaw gagged and writhed, the nano seeds invading his eyes, ears, mouth and pores, billions of them. What happened to him next was horrific and grotesque.

Flesh swelling and distorting his features ran together like wax under a flame, that big head swelling even larger distorting and distending like a pregnancy. Eyes bulging and bursting, teeth exploding and hair falling out in clumps Kershaw sank to his knees gurgling and wheezing as liquid filled his lungs and drowned his heart.

Having seen some hideous deaths Avon still felt the blood drain from his cheeks before he slammed the door hard, the bombs set would destroy the nano seeds and all the research notes; assuming these hadn't been shared with Servalan.

"Take me with you," Seska said as they jogged down long corridors reverberating with alarm klaxons.

Giving it some thought Avon came to a decision, "My father never gave me a second chance," he said grimly then paused to add, "But I'm not my father," he handed over a bracelet.


End file.
